Awkward Relationship Problems
by Isiah02
Summary: Cedric sees an crying Queen Miranda and asks her what's wrong. Please don't hate us for this.


**Isiah: What is up everyone?! The homies Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. I know we have a few fanfics we still have to work on, but this little funny idea came into my head and it won't leave me the hell alone. So we got this out for you.**

**Tom: Enjoy it everyone.**

* * *

><p>Cedric was taking a walk around the castle when he heard someone crying from a distance. It sounded like Queen Miranda. Because it was her.(lol) Cedric decided to see what was going.<p>

He slowly walked to her room only to see her crying in sadness. The king isn't with her, so I guess I'm safe, Cedric thought to himself as he sat next to the crying queen. She noticed that he sat next to her. "What do you want," Miranda asked not looking at the what is now an awkward sorcerer.

"I um, just wanted to see what's wrong with you," Cedric said softly.

"Oh what do you care," Miranda said raising her voice a little. "You're just like the other guys out there." That suddenly got Cedric's attention.

"What do you mean," Cedric asked. "What happened?"

Miranda thought it was time to confess what happened. Even though it couldn't get any worse. She lifted her head and looked at the sorcerer. "Rolie and I never do anything together anymore," she said. "He's always busy doing something with someone. It's just not fair."

Cedric couldn't think of what to say. He took a moment and kept thinking of what to say. "Have you tried talking to him," he asked.

"I've tried and tried and tried but it's all pointless," she sobbed. "He won't bulge. I miss him so much. The only time I see him is at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We never even got to celebrate our wedding anniversary. How could he do this to me? How the hell could he forget our anniversary?!"

Cedric was now shocked at what he just heard. I knew the king was a fool, but I didn't know he was that foolish, Cedric thought to himself. "Look. If only.." Cedric tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't. He never seen anyone so sad. Sometimes when he sees someone sad he says," I wish I cared."

But, oh-no. This one was different.

"If only.." Cedric tried again but he still couldn't find the right words. The sobbing Queen Miranda was making it hard on him. Then Cedric thought that it was time for extreme measures. But was he ready to do it? Should he do it? Or better yet, should he even think about doing it? Oh well, Cedric again thought to himself. As the saying goes, "You only live once."

Cedric took a few more seconds looking at Miranda. She looked at Cedric for a few seconds before being grabbed by her cheeks and being forcefully kissed on the lips.

**Isiah and Tom: DANG!**

After a few seconds, Cedric broke the kissed and said," If only the guy you married gave a fuck." He then got up and left the room.

"Uh.." Miranda was the one at lost of words. She couldn't believe what just happened.

**Isiah and Tom: DANG!**

**Hours later...**

Cedric was working on a potion like he usually does when King Roland II entered his workshop.

"Hello, Cedric," the king said.

"King Roland. Hi," Cedric said back.

"Do anything unusual today that I should know about," Roland asked. That made Cedric remember what happened hours later. He kissed the king's wife. He was scared at what was going to happen next.

"Um...hey," Cedric tried to change the conversation. "What time the marketplace closes?" He then heard the door close.

**Isiah and Tom: Oooooooh!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Finally that idea is out of my head.<strong>

**Tom: Glad to hear that. Guys,please review nicely. No flames. PLEASE! We know it's an unusual story, but c'mon. Anyway, we posted a new Rolanda lemon called How Does It Feel. Read that after you read and reviewed this one. Anyway, see y'all later. Hollar at your boys! The Offended Mermaid Queen, and Enchanted City: The Ballet of Roland Lopez will be continued soon. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
